


Your Betrayal

by SpawnedNotBorn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Betrayal, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Nicery - Freeform, Smart!Percy, evil!Gods, loner!Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnedNotBorn/pseuds/SpawnedNotBorn
Summary: When Percy is betrayed by almost everyone he knows and loves what will he do. As his Fatal flaw slowly turns his heart to ice can he get help? Will he get help? Will he become an enemy to Olympus? or is he to freaking loyal. follow Percy as he struggles with himself and his curse of immortality.all rights belong to Uncle Rick





	1. Chapter 1

[Third Person Pov.]  
[On The Argo II]  
Six silent figures crept through the dark cabin, the seventh on the bed silently sleeping. Drooling slightly in his sleep and unknown to the approaching shadows and those watching over them with ill intent for the sleeping beauty, silently screaming, having nightmares about the time he spent alone down in the worst place in the known galaxy. The silent shadow leading the charge against the tormented soul, having gorgeous, blond princess curls raised the knife she was carrying and pushed into a dreadfully deadly arch towards the sleeping victim. Said victim's eyes shot open as he grabbed the weapons he had under his pillow in case of attack, when he felt the impending danger drawing closer.   
In his left hand, he had a knife that seemed to suck the light out of the room, or at least what light was in the room. The item in his right hand was an innocent looking ballpoint pen, the owner to the pen popped the cap off with his thumb. The pen's form instantly started to change, it elongated into a three foot long, ancient greek style sword. At this point, the assailant's knife was at the halfway point of its arch. Our would be victim, blocked the knife as he started a backflip off the bed and onto a custom made secret shelf he installed above the bed.   
Our victim looked down upon his attackers, the growl building up in his throat was suddenly cut off in surprise. He looked down in shock at the people he called his friends just this morning, he paused, taken back. His so called friends didn't hesitant, they pounced. The bronzy chains the ones in back carried were used to bind him together, to hold him down, to stop him from escaping. He didn't stop fighting even with the tears of betrayal in his eyes created a glassy film over their shine. These were his friends why were they doing this to him? He didn't understand. The love of his life tried to kill him, his closest friends are taking him hostage. What was going on?  
As our bound hero was loose in his muddled frantic mind, his captors stepped back satisfied with the work they had just completed, they looked on to the desperately fighting hero on the ground in front of them and called on the ones who told them to do it, their savors, their heroes, the Gods. A blinding flash of light eliminated the shadows in the room, when the light vanished all seven people, assailants and victim, were gone without a trace.  
As the Shadows again took charge of the room a stunned, shadows stumbled into the bed, blinded with tears. He heavily sat on the bed of his one true love, he sobbed into his knees as he curled into the comforting scent of the sea. The one born from shadows screamed in aguish, remorse, anger, betrayal, and something even he could barely identify. That feeling with heartbreak. Our shadow was shaking with violent emotions, as he swore revenge against the ones who did this to him, and his love. Fire settled in his eyes behind his eyes, as he shot up and disappeared into the comfort of the darkness. Traveling the world looking to spread to the only other people besides his cheery angel that he got his last name from, he felt comfortable with to spread the news about the fate of the most loyal and powerful among them and his betrayers. But not before taking all of his angel’s personals possessions and his fuzzy blankets and pillows that smelled like him. 

 

 

[On Olympus]  
[Third Person Pov.]  
The seven people who were in the cabin on the flying ship. Six of those seven got down and one knee and bowed to the eleven gods in the white marble throne room. The seventh person was chained to the floor. He looked up with a tears stained face at those around him, he was met with angry faces of disgust, our hero grew even more confused. 

One of the thrones was empty though, the throne of the virgin huntress. The man hating hunter was nowhere to be seen, much to the surprise of our bound hero. Our bound character was startled out of his jumbled confused thoughts, when a man with sky blue eyes, white hair and a giant lightning bolt, clenched in his fist started to talk or rather boom. "Our Heroes Have Arrived With The Traitor!" His captor narrowed his burning blue eyes as found the helpless sea green eyes while he sneered. The attacker with the princess blond curls responded, “ Your Majesty we have complied with your orders and have brought in your scum with little difficulties. It seems he is just as weak, worthless, and useless as you told us.” At these words out hero looks right into the eyes of his once beloved and saw that she truly believed every word she just said.   
He froze his mind clouded with rage, but with a sparkle of clarity he realized in that moment no matter how high and mighty he made her feel she would never be satisfied. He silently sighed he wasn’t as stupid as everyone said he was behind his back. He just majorly down played his intelligence so she would feel better and so she could be happy. He now saw she would never be happy, her fatal flaw will always be leading her actions, for dating him to betraying him now. He knew his friend’s memories were being played with, but he also knew that while all his friends needed a shove to take the leap, his love only needed a nudge.   
He silently flexed his muscles and powers at the same time. The chains holding him fell silently as he stood you and cleared his throat. All heads in the room whipped to the spot on the floor where he was being held captive and now where the chains laid, broken. He let out a booming laugh at their expressions and that they thought those chains could hold the most powerful demigod in the history of creation.  
The Gods were sputtering on their thrones at the demigod that the had very obviously underestimated, who currently stood tall in the almost blindingly white space. His intimidating, deep voice soon splint the stunned silence, “It is surprising that you gods have survived this long.” he mused out loud. “Wh-What do you mean?” squeaked out the queen of the gods. Our warrior in the middle of the room chuckled almost as if amused, though the sound came for to deep in his throat for that, that and there was a sinister edge to it. Everyone bystander shivered in dread at the sound and goddess it was directed at was froze in unshakable terror. “What I mean is that you people have a bad habit of majorly underestimating everyone. You are also every blind to things and people who are just under your noses.” Every god, goddess, and demigod in the room looked really confused, not getting what he was getting at, even the all powerful wisdom goddess was stumped. Our hero started again, “Really you actually think I was that oblivious,” everyone in the room nodded that was actually what they were thinking. “Ahahahahahah, you all are so thick. Even the hider among you didn’t even guess. I was always more Intelligent than everyone in that camp. I made sure to act like the idiot everyone thought I was, you would be surprised about what people will let slip when they are around someone less intelligent than themselves. How people underestimate you. I always acted like the class clown, I always knew all the answers just didn’t give them. I am street smart from birth and where I was born.” all eyes in the room were glued on him as he continued his speak to the stunned occupants of the room. “You all though you had an innocent hero on your hands, you have no idea have many gangs I have been part, of how many I have worked with the police to take down. You aren’t the only one to take me as a fool.”  
As he talked his eyes changed colors from all shades of green to all shades of blue and some purple before filtering back to green. Like he had released a dam, his eyes got harder, his posture more challenging, and the most surprising huge black wings sprouted from his back. He saw everyone's eyes widen at the sight of his wings. He gave another humorless chuckle and flared them. “You people also didn’t understand how Hell changes a person. I am not the same boy who left.” He turned and walked towards the huge throne room doors. Then he suddenly stopped and spun around on his heels, “Oh yeah I almost forgot, I, Percy Jackson, cut all ties to Olympus and the Olympians, besides Nico, Artemis, and the hunt.” with that he left the throne room, as all the people and gods inside winces as they felt a huge power being taken from them, forcefully. They watched the back of the twice savor of Olympus walk away without looking back, as they sat frozen thinking about all that he had told them. The gods started to really regret it as they felt have much power the teen had and was walking away with.   
None of the gods felt bad about the hero’s shattered trust, no they only carried about the power the child held. Even the boys father, didn’t care one bit. Only using his only son as a tool for power and worship. He didn’t even care that the women whom he once called a queen among mortals had died during the second titan war, or that his son grieved alone for months.  
During those months Percy also realized something, the only people who actually cared about him were Nico and Thalia. The only two people who comforted him after the death of his beloved mother and well liked stepfather. In those months Percy learned to never trust someone more than you have to. That was the beginning of the breaking of our dear dear hero, this betrayal was just the shattering point. Now Percy will never be able to easily fully trust anything, or maybe he will never be able to.


	2. Chapter 2

[Third Person Pov.]  
[At A Location Left Undisclosed]  
The figure born of shadow once again used them to spread the word to all the loyal friends he had, except one, he left it for last because he hoped to ask for something while he is here. Once he was fully into the silvery camp bathed in moonlight, he looked up with his red rimmed eyes only to see a silver bow pointed at his face. From sensing the shadows, he found that he was surrounded by girls in silver attire, as the traitorous sun started to show its cowardly face over the edge of the earth. He wisely dropped to one knee with his head bowed, “My Lady” he whispered in a raspy broken voice. “Oh my Gods, Death Breath. What’s wrong? And why do you have that backpack on?” the loud, confident voice of the hunts lieutenant came from behind. “Thaila, they took Percy-” He broke off sobbing as his cousin came right to his side and sweep him up in a crushing hug. The rest of the hunters slowly join the huddle with the sobbing boy curled around his cousin in the middle. They knew this boy and that he was gay, they were fine with this, he was always kind and polite to them.  
At last the boy affectionately named Death Breath slowly stopped sobbing, he remembered why he was here. He relayed everything he had learned and only had one thing to ask in the end, “My Lady, Artemis, I know this has never been done befor and you will probably say ‘no’ but I have to ask still, would you allow me to accompany the hunt. I only loved Percy and now he is gone before I could say anything to him. You guys are the only ones I have left.” He timidly asked, the glowing goddess in front of him. Artemis thought for a second, “I can do better than that, how would you like to join the hunt, until you find your true love again?” The overjoyed demigod was quick to say the oath, and become the first male to be a full hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello
> 
> From  
> Spawned Not Born


	3. Chapter 3

[Flashback]  
[Third person pov.]  
A thirteen year old Percy was at school, calmly gathering his things from his locker, almost ready to go home. When he sensed people surrounding him, he pretended to not notice them. He finished gathering his books and looked up only to pretend to be shocked that there were people all around him. They looked like juniors from the high school across the street. “You Percy Jackson?’’ the big one in the middle asked. Percy ‘Shyly’ nodded, keeping the act up. “Our boss wants to talk to you. So are you coming by force or are you coming peacefully?’’ “Peacefully’’ Percy squeaked out. He shifted nervously as he was lead away to the bad part of town.  
[Timeskip]  
Six months later Percy was sitting at home watching the news a huge story broke, “Breaking News, we have just been told that there have been mass confrontations by police and that the KING MEXICAN DEVILS also known as the KMD has been wiped out and totally taken down by the police. Now to Mary Jane with the story, Mary?” “That’s right Gwen, the Police Chief is about to make a speech about the take down, let’s listen in.” there was a slight pause then the Police Chief started to talk. Right as he started talking Percy got a call on the burner phone he had been using for the mission, “Hello?” Percy said warily, no one should have this number, except. “Hey Percy! Long time no see.” His police handler, Flint. “Hey, Flint. Good job on the take down.” “No no no, you did all the work, we just follow all your instruction and we had them in the bag. You ready kiddo?” “Yeah I am,” You see we were doing something different this time, you see the media and the public in general were getting suspicious of how the police were able to take down six of the most dangerous gangs in New York one after another, almost exactly six month apart. So the Chief decided to have me go on air heavily covered and with a voice scrambler. “Well, I will see you in a few. I can’t wait to see what a midget you are!” “Yeah, Yeah. Bye Flint.” The thing is, no one at the station has seen me in person, or at all besides the chief over a video call. I slowly made my way to my room, On they why I pulled up my bandana from my neck to over my nose, it was just a plain black one. I grabbed my hat from the back of my door, it was a star wars hat with bold letters on the front that say ‘REBEL’ with Chewbacca on the bill, and I put on my blue tinted sunglasses. My tee-shirt was a plain blue one. I sat on my blue spiny office chair and opened the lid of my laptop, which was already set up. I had the news playing in the corner of the screen, muted with sub titles, waiting for my cue. My curtains were drawn, the sound proof ones, that I borrowed from the police station and my lights were off with the exception of my desk light. My cue was coming up, I tune back in the the police chief's speech, “... And I know that many people are wondering how we have been able to pull off all of these gang takedowns.” he paused, and the crowd and press murmured, “The truth is we had help. I mute the news as a giant screen comes down behind the chief, I take a deep breath and call in. In the corner of the screen my face appears on the screen, “Hello New York.” I say as a hush falls over the crowd, I continue “If any of you have questions I will try and answer them, as long as they don’t put my family, friends, or me in danger. And If they do I will inform you. So any questions?” almost immediately the crowd erupts in yelled questions. “One at a time please, lady in the red dress what is your question?” the crowd stops startled as the lady in the red dress starts,” Why did you start helping the police take down gangs?” “Great question, I started because my family might be safe but not everyone's family is, and in the gangs if I find a member who is forced or is doing it because their family is being threatened, or this is the only way their family will survive the month, I will get them a lighter sentence or no sentence at all. Because I believe the world revolves around family.” The rest of the call when similarly until I got a question that surprised me, “How did you start working for the police, and have any of them seen you?” asked a sharp looking female reported. “Good question Ms.-” “Watson, Mary Jane Watson, with the Bugle,” “Well, Ms. Watson, the answer to your first question is I came to them and when they refused, I hacked all their electronic devices until they let me help, and your second question is that no one from the police force has met me in person and only the Chief has seen my face, but some like my handler have heard my real voice. Oh and Chief can you please tell you FBI friends to stop trying to trace me. As amusing as it is to watch them try and get passed my firewalls it's distracting.” As the Chief cursed and dug his phone out of his pocket, Flint standing next to him, tried to smother his laughter. “Now I believe that this call is over so until next time New York,” And with that the call was terminated and everyone watching at home and there in person was shocked.   
Percy sat back in his chair took the voice scrambler off his computer, he took off sunglasses, he pulled his bandana down to his neck and pull the hat up a little. He then cracked his neck and stretched before beginning to hack, it only took him ten minutes before he was in the FBI’s network and connecting a call to the director's computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye
> 
> From  
> Spawned Not Born

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Bye!
> 
> From,  
> Spawned Not Born


End file.
